Nega-Globby (character)
The "Nega-Globby" is a monster created by Di Amara and Chris using Globby's body substance. Background When Honey Lemon sought a "cure" to turn Globby back to his human form, Chris broke into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology at night and stole part of Globby's substance. He takes it back to Sycorax, where Di Amara experimented on it due to the substance's self-regenerating capabilities. The glob, however, became sentient, so Di and Chris locked it up in Sub-Level 9. Later, when Chris approached its cell to feed it, the glob broke free and merged with another of Di's experiments, a multi-eyed specimen. The glob escaped, but instead of trying to recapture it, Di called it a "dead end" and let it escape, making it the city's problem. Personality In its initial form, Nega-Globby was a nonsentient blob that instinctively absorbed and grew from whatever it came in contact with. As it evolved further, Nega-Globby adopted a hostile nature, acting feral-like by roaring and moving in a hunched position. Though Nega-Globby apparently lacks a sense of reason and causes destruction aimlessly, it has some intelligence when it comes to fighting and self-defense. It showed a brief moment of docility when Honey Lemon attempted to pacify it, hinting that it can be mollified. Appearance Nega-Globby is nearly identical to Globby, except it has a dark indigo color, having a single red eye, and its mouth being more monster-like. It is also slightly larger than Globby. Powers and Abilities Being a clone of Globby, the Nega-Globby has all the same powers. *'Elasticity:' Nega-Globby can alter its amorphous shape for offensive and defense purpose. It can extend or contract its arms and legs, stretching far to form offensive tendrils or condensing into a ball for ramming opponents. *'Shapeshifting:' Using its elasticity, Nega-Globby can change into other forms aside from its default appearance. It used this to form weapons from its arms, including a mallet and sharp blades. It was able to mimic the forms Globby could take, albeit larger and fearsome-looking. **'Bull form:' Enables it strength and defense, An imitation of Globby's Bull Form but of larger size. **'Pterosaur form:' Allows it to use flight, An imitation of Globby's Pterosaur form but of a larger size. **'Kaiju form:' An imitation of Globby's Tyrannosaurus form but of a larger size and has large back spikes. *'Reconstruction:' Nega-Globby's fluid-like body can disassemble and reassemble itself without negative consequences, while anything that hits it will simply pass through. This made it immune to direct attacks, such as Wasabi's plasma blades. *'Regeneration:' As Nega-Globby was created thanks to Globby's regenerative ability, so too can it regenerate itself, but at a greater degree from Di's experiments, which enabled it to survive without Globby. Even when it was reabsorbed back into Globby, Nega-Globby was able to maintain its conscious inside him. *'Adhesiveness:' Nega-Globby's slime can stick to objects. It uses this to throw objects at great force or spew its slime at opponents, encasing them in sticky goo. *'Assimilation:' Unlike the regular Globby, Nega-Globby can absorb matter into itself, which causes it to grow bigger. It can also assimilate living creatures, as shown when it absorbed a segment of the multi-eyed organism Di kept, giving it the creature's eye. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation:' Nega-Globby can command its cells to change into any form of substance or material. Nega-Globby (Acid).jpg|Acid. Nega-Globby (Fire).jpg|Fire. History The monster is first seen in a news report, and Big Hero 6, recently having reverted Globby back to Dibs, believed this was the original Globby and their attempt to turn him back had failed. Honey Lemon tried to talk some sense to the monster, until Dibs casually showed up in a bike wondering who the monster was. Upon realizing it was a different entity, Fred quickly decided to name the monster Nega-Globby for being the "opposite" version of Globby. The team then tried to fight off the monster but were overwhelmed. Dibs, forgetting he was human now, tried to fight it as well but he soon realized he had to become Globby again to stand a chance against it. After stealing the Chem-Purse from Honey Lemon again and mutating back to Globby, both gelatinous creatures fought and shapeshifted into giant monsters. Meanwhile, Hiro called Skymax to bring Honey Lemon a new prototype of Chem-Purse to shoot the substance that cured Globby at Nega-Globby. The substance weakened Nega-Globby, and in the end Globby "ate" Nega-Globby, absorbing the creature into his own body. Later, while celebrating Globby's victory, Nega-Globby's red eye popped up on his back, revealing that Nega-Globby still lived within Globby's body, and will someday take over Globby. Trivia *In the series intro for Season 2, Nega-Globby replaces Globby in the villain hexagons. *Nega-Globby's Kaiju form is an homage to the popular Japanese fictional monster Godzilla. Appearances Gallery Screenshots BH6 Villain Opaning 2.0.png Nega Globby made.jpg Nega Globby feeding time.jpg Nega Globby absorbs an eye.jpg Nega-Globby roars.jpg Nega-Globby - Baymax vs Nega-Globby.jpg Globby bulls.jpg Nega-Globby (Sword).jpg Globby Pterodanodons.jpg Globby vs. Nega-Globby.jpg Fist fight.png Nega-Globby vs Globby.png Globby fight.png Nega-Globby fight.png Punch A.png Punch B.png Globby dinosaurs.jpg Nega Globby survives.jpg Nega eye.jpg Hand attacking.jpg Nega hand.jpg Arm out of control.jpg Nega-Globby face.jpg Pulling glob.jpg Nega Globby appears.jpg Fred and Nega-Globby.jpg Mini Nega Globby.jpg Fred punches Nega-Globby.jpg Taking control.jpg Nega-Globby punches Fred.jpg Globby reads.jpg Acid arm.jpg Melted figure.jpg Globby ping pong.jpg Fred grabs Globby.jpg Go Go Nega-Globby.jpg Wasabi vacuuming.jpg Figures melted.jpg Nega-Globby steals vacuum.jpg Nega-Globby comes out.jpg Big Nega Globby.jpg Nega Globby splashed.jpg Nega Globby grabs BH6.jpg Nega globs.jpg Globby vs Big Nega-Globby.jpg NG closed mouth.jpg DragonNG.jpg NGmonster.jpg Globby defeats Nega-Globby.jpg Globby spikes.jpg Nega-Globby trapped.jpg Cruz finds BH6.jpg BH6 escape.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains